Dark Gaia
Dark Gaia (ダーク・ガイア, Dāku Gaia) is a gargantuan monster (referred to in the Gaia Manuscripts by Professor Pickle Rogers as a hyper energy organism), the representation of darkness, night and destruction, who was released from the center of the planet by Dr. Eggman's Chaos Energy Cannon at the start of the Unleashed Saga. Eggman plans to use the power of the great beast in order to conquer the world and establish his Eggman Empire (or the Eggmanland). It is what spawns the monsters that plague the world during the night. Appearance :Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese) Dark Gaia is an immensely large and gargantuan creature of such size that it makes characters such as Sonic the Hedgehog seem like nothing more than dust grains in comparison to it. Its has brown skin with the lower body and torso resembling that of a snake's, two thin arms with long neon blue claws and scaly shoulders. Its head itself is very wide, much wider than its main body and is mostly composed of its jagged mouth (which remains closed until it transforms). Its central face looks like that of a reptile, with four small horns on the top of it, and white eyes. On its back, Dark Gaia has seven purple flaming energy tentacles sticking out from it, and neon blue scaly fins that runs from its lower back, up to its head. It also possesses "hair" in the form of purple energy that emits from its head and back, giving it the appearance of a mohawk. Personality Relationships Friends and Allies *Dark Gaia's minions Neutral *Eggman Robotnik Familiy *Light Gaia (Chip) (Light counterpart) Rivals *Light Gaia (Chip) Enemies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Light Gaia (Chip) Powers and abilities Dark Gaia is shown to be one of the most powerful beings, good or evil, to ever appear in the Sonic series, possibly only second or equal to Solaris. During the climatic battle against it, Dark Gaia was able to fight Super Sonic to the point where he ended up fainting from exhaustion, something no foe so far has been capable of, and at the same time, take on Light Gaia, a being who supposedly should be on the same level of strength as Dark Gaia itself. Additionally, Dark Gaia (as shown in its perfect form) is one of the few enemies that is able to hurt Sonic while he is in his super form. As the sole reason for its existence, Dark Gaia has the natural ability to break an entire planet into pieces, which will eventually lead to the destruction of the planet itself. As a hyper energy organism, it is capable of shooting large beams of energy, where the strongest ones needs time to charge up, create small orbs of purple energy that shoots themselves at any enemy that comes too close and unleash a well of dark energy that can envelop a entire planet, bringing it into total darkness. Due to its incredible immense size, it also possesses vast amounts of physical strength and is shown being able to use its large claws in hand-to-hand combat, and pick up large blocks of magma with its hands and throw them like meteors. Since it is a physical manifestation of darkness, Dark Gaia can draw power from the negative energy in the world and the night itself, allowing its power to grow stronger, which is necessary for it to reach maturity. Combined with its status as a energy being, the fragments of Dark Gaia is capable of creating various dark and destructive monsters that are capable of possessing people, causing negative and erratic behavior. Its energy can also cause beings or even the environment to transform into corrupted creatures, such as the Dark Gaia Phoenix, Dark Moray, Dark Guardian, or to a lesser degree, Nightmare Sonic the Werehog. As shown by Eggman, Dark Gaia's energy is capable of powering machinery, such as the Egg Dragoon and Eggmanland. Dark Gaia's only known weak spots is its head or at least the top of its head, which seems to be highly sensitive to damage, since Sonic, in either his normal or nightmare forms, could inflict significant damage on Dark Gaia by attacking them. Also, because Dark Gaia in its first stage still is immature, it only uses its powers on a basic level, such as using it hands to pick up magma, rather than by levitation and can lose focus on its energy blasts, if attacked. As a being of darkness, and therefore one of the eternal forces alongside light, Dark Gaia is completely immortal and can therefore never be truly destroyed, as its presence is needed to preserve the world's balance. Transformations History Past Dark Gaia, alongside Light Gaia (named Chip by Sonic), was born in the beginning of time. While Light Gaia was born as the incarnation of light and rebirth, Dark Gaia was born as the incarnation of darkness and destruction, and they served as each other's counterpart. The two of them came to live on Sonic and Pokémon's world in the planet's beginning, but Dark Gaia proved to have a dark desire to destroy this world. Light Gaia however, took upon the duty of protecting the planet from Dark Gaia, and as such, Dark Gaia began a conflict with Light Gaia in a continuous cycle over the eons. In this cycle, Dark Gaia's purpose is to gather negative energy from the world while sleeping in the planet's core over millions of years. Once it had gather enough power it would emerge from the core and destroy the world upon its awakening in an event referred to as "the time of awakening", but would then each time be defeated by Light Gaia, who rebuilds the world and returns Dark Gaia to the core for it gather up negative energy anew, a process repeated since time began and continues to this day. Some tens of thousands of years prior to Unleashed Saga of Sonic Pokémon, Dark Gaia had just finished another cycle with Light Gaia and had returned to the planet's core to grow strong enough for the next confrontation. Synopsis After sleeping for some tens of thousands of years however, Dark Gaia was suddenly awoken by Dr. Eggman with his Chaos Energy Cannon in an attempt to use its power to conquer the world. However, as Dark Gaia emerged from the planet's core, it soon became appaent that the beast had not gathered enough strength to keep its own mass together. As a result, Dark Gaia was unable to support its own weight and its entire being broke apart into countless energy fragments that scattered throughout the world. Despite being split into innumerable pieces however, Dark Gaia's desire for destruction and darkness lived on, as its fragments gained a life of their own by becoming hordes of shadow monsters, and began to create havoc and cause distress amongst Earth's people by influencing them negatively. The only known ones that proved to be immune to this negative influence were Sonic the Hedgehog because his will was too strong, even in his Nightmare Werehog form and Light Gaia or Chip because he is Dark Gaia's opposite. Over the course of the game, Dr. Eggman devises a machine that could draw the pieces of Dark Gaia to him. As such, Dr. Eggman began reconstructing Dark Gaia in the core of the planet, while harnessing its power, giving him the power needed to finally build Eggmanland. In the meanwhile, Sonic and Chip traveled across the broken world, hoping to seal Dark Gaia up before it could be fully reawaken. At the time Sonic and Chip confronted Dr. Eggman in his Egg Dragoon, Dark Gaia had been nearly fully reassembled. After Sonic (in his Werehog form) defeats Dr. Eggman's Egg Dragoon in a battle that leads them to Dark Gaia's location, Dark Gaia itself appears from Earth's core to deal with Sonic and Chip itself. Dr. Eggman orders it to attack Sonic, but Dark Gaia, not intending to follow his orders, swats him away and tires to attack Sonic and Chip. Dark Gaia attempts to attack again as Sonic had fallen of a ridge and got himself off guard, but fails as Chip calls upon his Light Gaia powers, and gathers the Temple of Gaias to form a giant stone creature called the Gaia Colossus. With its natural enemy standing in front of it, Dark Gaia battles Chip. Their one-on-one battle however, proves to be a distraction while Nightmare Sonic successfully attacks its eyes, thus weakening Dark Gaia greatly. After having its three eyes destroyed, Dark Gaia appears to be defeated. This turns out to be a ruse however, as Dark Gaia at this point completely fully regains its lost power and begins casting the world into darkness. Now fully matured, Dark Gaia transforms into Perfect Dark Gaia and gets ready to finish the fight and destroy the planet. Sonic however (who was able to change to his original form thanks to chip for inheriting somewhat a piece of his power, that can allow him to switch between his ordinary or Nightmare Sonic forms), gathers the Chaos Emeralds and once again becomes Super Sonic and joins the Gaia Colossus in the final battle against Perfect Dark Gaia. In the end, Perfect Dark Gaia is defeated by the combined efforts of Super Sonic and Light Gaia. Beaten and defeated, the beast is returned to the core once more and is put back to rest to resume its conflict with Light Gaia at a later point. Light Gaia then sends a fainted Sonic back to the surface of the Earth as he is once again sealed inside the Earth along with Dark Gaia. Gallery Trivia See Also *Dark Gaia's minions *Dark Moray *Dark Gaia Phoenix *Dark Guardian External Links Category:Gaian Category:Genderless Category:Mystical beings Category:Dark Gaia's minions Category:Immortal Category:Villains Category:Dark